Watching
by GothPhantom
Summary: Then again, she thought I was dead. So me standing there outside of her palace's door, soaking wet from the rain, in the same clothing she had seen me die in might be a bit of a shock to say the least. One shot. Gelphie.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Oh man, I'm writing Wicked again, it's true! I figured I wrote an angsty one about Glinda last night, so I'd write an angsty one about Elphaba would even it out. I wanna write fluffy again...so you'll see more of me again here! Reviews are nifty :D **

So I stood there.

Staring, hoping, pleading with myself that I could muster up the courage to see her. Her palace was huge- every door leading to something else. I hadn't seen her in years. Then again, she thought I was dead. So me standing there outside of her palace's door, soaking wet from the rain, in the same clothing she had seen me die in might be a bit of a shock to say the least. Fiyero and I were never to see each other again- the bastard found somebody else. Not that I minded so much, it just wasn't a good way to find out, walking into our bedroom seeing him on top of some munchkin girl, screaming his name. Yeah, that was a little awkward. But not as awkward as debating outside of Glinda's palace, alone.

So I stood there in the rain.

Dreaming of holding her in my arms again. Fighting with myself to knock on the door, or even take my broomstick and fly to her balcony. I couldn't believe I was so close to her yet so far away. She was only a few inches away- well, technically a lot of inches away considering she was probably in her bedroom, asleep. It was two o'clock in the morning anyway. Two o'clock in the morning. How ironic.

So I stood there in the rain, freezing.

At two o'clock in the morning. The time wouldn't mean much to some people as it did for her and I. That was the time when she'd crawl into bed with me, whether we had gotten in a fight or not when we roomed together at Shiz. When the clock struck two, a few seconds later I could feel the warmth of her body next to me and her hand slowly finding mine and lacing our fingers together. She'd cuddle up against me and I'd always be awake to notice. We never spoke of those nights though. We kept them to ourselves and enjoyed the moments. I never knew how long she was awake for them, because once she put her hand in mine I felt enough comfort to fall asleep. I never felt the same comfort with Fiyero. When we slept in the same bed, it was cold and lonely.

So I stood there in the rain, freezing, and dreaming.

Cold and lonely. Why can't I bring myself to go to her door? I wonder if she still thinks of me. I wonder if she still misses me. Gathering the courage I peak through a window and see none other than Glinda, sitting at a table, alone. She's crying. I wonder why she's crying? I want to hold her and comfort her, and tell her everything is going to be okay. I want to feel her soft lips on mine again as they use to be. They were the only pair of lips I felt truly connected with my own. As the blonde always said, pink went well with green.

So I stood there in the rain, freezing, dreaming, and watching her.

She cried so hard her body was shaking. I see a man going and putting a hand on her shoulder. None other than her husband probably. He's trying to sooth her, obviously, but she pushes him away. I hear her yelling but I can't make out what it is. The thunder cracked right as she stood up in anger. I see him getting defensive, putting his arms on her shoulders trying to make her calm down, but she's not listening. I see the tears streaming down her beautiful face. God, how I want to hold her. But I can't. I can't ever see that beautiful face close to mine again, and I can't ever tell her that I love her again.

So I stood there in the rain, freezing, dreaming, watching her, and I heard it.

I heard my name come from her lips. She's crying over me, even now, years later. She's screaming about how he never cared for her as I did, or something along those lines. Of course he doesn't, Glinda, I loved you. And I still do. I never realized how much pain I truly put her through. Even now she's dying on the inside. She says something about how he'll never make her feel loved. He's getting angry and he walks away. She stands there, her little hands balled up in the cute fists she makes when she's angry. I can't help but stare at her beautiful face. The blue eyes have almost no life in them now, probably from all the pain she has been in. I can't blame her, I completely abandoned her intentionally. But it was for the best.

So I stood there in the rain, freezing, dreaming, watching her, and crying.

It was the best for her and me that I left. I know that, now. So I come her every night, watching her, longing to scoop her up in my arms and take her away. But I can't. I never could. And I'll never be able to. The pain she's been through is to much. If I showed up now, she'd be angry, not happy. It's for the best. No matter how much pain we're both in, it's for the best. The rain is getting harder and my clothing is sticking to my body. But I don't notice. All I see is the blurriness my own tears in my eyes. The pain is to much for both of us.

So I walked away.


End file.
